


Shared Story

by BakedTofu



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Flirting, Innuendo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 23:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakedTofu/pseuds/BakedTofu
Summary: A short conversation between Isaac and The Captain that leads to more.
Relationships: Isaac Laforeze/The Captain (Castlevania)
Kudos: 2





	Shared Story

It had been at least a month since Isaac had turned back for the coast. Along the way he became reacquainted with The Captain. 

One is left wondering, did Isaac kill Hector? Or did he free him? Or did Isaac simply stop caring? It doesn't matter. This isn’t a story about Hector.

The Captain sat across from Isaac. He held his drink in his hand but his soft gaze was fixed on Isaac. A lot had happened, and they finally had the chance to catch up, "So, a lot has happened. Did ya ever get that revenge ya wanted? Or did ya find ya own story?" he asked.

Isaac paused to contemplate his response and smiled. 

"I found my own story." He finally answered. 

"I'm glad to hear it." The Captain returned Isaac's smile, "Will ya share any of it with me?" 

"It is a very long story." Isaac almost laughed to himself, "By forcing myself to be a part of someone else's story I lost sight of who I was. In the end I realized my own story, and my own happiness were somewhere else entirely. That happiness," Isaac paused as his gaze met The Captain's, "includes you."

"Does it now?" The Captain smirked and raised an eyebrow, "Should we go to my cabin?" 

The two men shared a knowing glance. No words were needed. Each knew the intentions of the other. The desire was mutual. They rose from their seats and began walking together until they stood in front of the door to The Captain's cabin. 

"My friend," Isaac said as The Captain opened the door, "you've shown me kindness, and I thank you for it. Now, you must show me how cruel of a man you can be" 

The Captain smiled as he entered his room, Isaac followed behind him.

"Tha' kind of cruelty ya asking for is a kindness. But I'll show it to ya anyway."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know why I wrote this. headcannon Isaac as asexual. It just happened somehow.


End file.
